Chocolate Rain
by ClOuDs-N-rAiNbOwS
Summary: It was a rainy day back at Wammy's and Mello is out of chocolate. But he never knew that it would cause such things to happen. Rated for Mello's colorful language. Yaoi MelloxMatt


**Authors Note:** This is my first -ever- fanfic, so please, be kind. I tried my best to come up with something fluffy but I'm not pleased with the result, I think there's something missing... And I'm sorry if my english is not that great but it's not my first language.

Please, be kind enough to review if you read this, so I know what I should change, in order to make it better next time.

**Warning:** This is a yaoi (boyxboy) story. If you don't like it, please, hit the "back" button, ok? Don't like, don't read, don't flame.

**Disclaimer:** Matt and Mello don't belong to me, they're (c) to Tsugumi Ohba and Takeshi Obata

* * *

It was a typical November day, cold and rainy. All the kids were playing in the common room, where a blazing wood fire in the fireplace was keeping them warm and cosy, turning the chilly room into a warm and peaceful retreat to sanctuary. Well, not all the kids where there. Two shadows were moving around the big hall, next to the front door.

"Mel…" the redhead whined "it's raining! You're not seriously thinking about going outside, are you?" he looked at his friend, hope filling his deep, green eyes. He wasn't a big outdoors fan when it was sunny so he didn't really know what made him follow his friend into the hall, planning to go with him even if it meant getting wet and cold.

"Yes Matt, I am aware that it's raining" the blond spat "AND I'm planning on going, either if you follow me or not! You know, you really look like a whinnying baby. Dumbass!"

Matt sighed, adjusting his goggles "Fine, I'll go with you. I don't want you to catch a cold or something." He smirked.

Mello gave him a death glare "I don't need you to babysit me."

"No", the gamer said "but you'll need help to carry the chocolate back to the orphanage, right?"

The older boy seemed to think for a minute and then grinned "Right".

The boys dressed their raincoats and left the orphanage to the nearest bus stop. They usually walked but it was raining a lot and they were not stupid to walk all the way there. Once at the village, they went to a grocery store to re-fill Mello's chocolate stash. The blond had already consumed all the chocolate in the orphanage and Roger had told him "No more chocolate this week. If you keep eating it at this rate, you'll get diabetes within a year. I'm just looking for your health. You'll have it next week". Mello was royally pissed and kept those words in mind, until he decided to go get the chocolate by himself. "Stupid bitch Roger. I bet that if it was Near wanting a new puzzle he would give it to him". Puzzles don't give people diabetes, Mello knew that. But still, he felt betrayed. "Chocolate is like a puzzle for me. It helps me think. Why doesn't he get that?".

"Mel! I'm soaking wet! And the bags just weight too much!" Mello glanced back at the redhead. He was indeed wet, water dripping from his hair and the striped shirt glued to his slender body. At this time, the raincoat did little (if nothing) to keep them dry and warm.

'Fuck, he look damn hot, wet and all… Wait! What the hell am I thinking?! It's Matt, for Christ sake!' the blond shook the thoughts out of his mind. Still, he was amazed that Matt grew from a dorky looking kid into a handsome teenager. He ran a hand through his own wet hair and sighed "Look, we're almost back. Just stop bitching, ok? The more you whine, more the bags will look heavy. And it's not like I'm dry and not carrying anything, you moron. I have two more bags than you do."

Matt looked down at the sidewalk and back at his best friend and shut up. He was never that submissive. Damn, he enjoyed contradicting the blond, so he would get angry. Matt found Mello amusing when he was angry. He looked like a PMSed girl. But as the time went through, he started doing what Mello told him to, because then Mello would smile… No, not _smile_, scratch that, grin to him. And he found Mello's grin to be the most attractive thing in the whole world. Well, not the world, but surely in Wammy's. Of course, he never told anyone about that, especially Mello. He didn't want to die at the early age of 13, thank you very much.

They reached the orphanage and went to their room to storage the chocolate and dry up. Mello tossed his raincoat on the floor next to his desk and opened the drawers, proceeding to lign up the chocolate bars in it, while dripping on the floor.

"Mel, you're wetting the floor!" Matt shout. He was already drying his hair with a bath towel that was on the floor, from last nights shower. He shook his head, like he always did after pre-drying, so he didn't have to comb it. Looking at the floor and back at his friend, who already had a chocolate bar between his lips, he decided that the floor was wet enough and tossed the towel at the blond head. "Dry. Your. Hair. Now!" the boy glared "I don't want you to get sick." his cheeks were stained with a faint shade of pink when he said those words.

Mello grabbed the towel and looked at it with an inquiring look 'What did he mean by that?' the boy thought 'Does he care about me that much?' he blushed slightly.

"Here." Matt placed a hand on Mello's and started rubbing the towel through the blond locks. That caused Mello to blush a deeper shade of red.

"I can do that myself." the older boy said, not making a move to stop the redhead's hand. Matt said nothing, just kept drying the blond hair, his cheeks still flushed 'What am I doing? Mello will be mad at me… But still… he's not doing anything to stop me. Maybe he's ok with it?". He looked at the azure eyes in front of him and felt his stomach twitch 'God, could it be? Am I really in love with him?'.

His body started leaning forward without him noticing. He slowly licked his lips, moistening them and placed them on the blond's, closing his eyes tightly. 'Please, don't hit me…' Matt thought when he realized what he just did. Still, he did nothing to break the kiss.

Mello's eyes were wide open, in shock 'What the hell is he doing?'. Yes, he had thought about kissing the gamer more than once before, but he always kept those thoughts locked in the back of his mind, not wanting to know the meaning behind it. But now, as slowly as he was closing his eyes and starting to retribute the kiss, he was wondering about it. Maybe he had been in love with Matt all this time. Does that mean he's gay? The boy really didn't care about that; he just wanted the kiss to last forever. The blond deepened the kiss, sliding his tongue along the younger boy's lower lip, silently asking permission to enter his mouth.

Matt's heart skipped a beat when he felt Mello kissing him back, and his tongue playing along his bottom lip. He slowly parted his lips, allowing the blond to explore his warm mouth, sliding his tongue along the elder's, caressing it. Mello moaned into his mouth and Matt felt his heart melt. God, he loved these feeling that were invading him.

They broke the kiss for air, panting slightly, flushed cheeks and shy grins.

"You know, you're going to die a slow, painful death" Mello teased. Matt quirked an eyebrow, questingly. "When did you start smoking?" disappointment filled Mello's question.

"Not long ago" Matt's voice was low. He was looking at the floor, ashamed of being caught "Maybe a couple of weeks. But how could you tell? My last smoke was almost 3 hours ago and I brushed my teeth afterwards!"

"Well, it doesn't really matter how many times you brush your teeth, the air comes from your lungs and it's disgusting" Mello looked like he just had eaten a bad chocolate.

"Really?" Matt was surprised "Well, I think I can do something about that" he reached for Mello's forgotten chocolate bar, broke a piece and placed it between his lips. "Care to kiss?" he grinned around the chocolate piece.

"Matt, you're such a tease!" Mello smirked, but reached for the little piece of heaven Matt's mouth was promising him.

* * *


End file.
